


Drabble: Protection Ritual

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [20]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Canon-Typical Violence, Crushes, Octane Headcanons (Apex Legends), Other, Paganism, Protection Ritual, Rituals, Secret Crush, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: Another drabble for the idea of Octane/Bloodhound featuring Octane with an intense crush on them, saving their skin in battle, and them calling him reckless and performing a ritual on him to keep him safe.OrIn which Octane has a crush on Hound and recklessly saves them in the arena, to which they call him a dumbass and invite him over for a protection ritual involving Skin on Skin contact for sigils. Meaning very close to his face. Meaning lots of him staring at them like a dumb puppy.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383298
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Drabble: Protection Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> For more NSFW things check out my tumblr of @sinningplumpprincess if you are 18+

If you asked Octavio to describe Bloodhound in three words, this would be the rare occasion he’d be at loss for any words. It was a secret well kept by the daredevil that he thought the hunter was rather attractive. Kept locked and quiet amongst even his own rapid thoughts.

To be fair, who wasn’t attracted to the mystery? Octavio had tried to reason with himself one day, surely there wasn’t one person alive that didn’t dig their look! Yet, he’d caught himself daydreaming about what they must look like, if they would look rugged, beautiful, have scars- of course they’d have scars, just look at them- would they have soft lips? Chapped from biting? Would they have sharp teeth, would they bite him-

Much like the circles he ran around newbies in the arena, they ran circles around his own mind.

The need to inject stimulus straight into his bloodstream when he found out they would share the same squad as him in the next battle was high enough, he really thumbed at it in his pocket in contemplation. Bouncing from metallic foot to metallic foot, the suspensions in his knees humming with each step until he near about jumps from his skin when their gloved hand rests upon his shoulder.

It’s meant to be a comfort, a gentle squeeze, quiet.

Yet, it makes his body thrum the entire fight. Even better than anything he could have used.

It also made him more reckless, noticeably so. It comes down to the final two squads, their third’s spawn beacon has run out of time, leaving just Bloodhound and Octavio. Octavio’s itching to run in, finger twitching on the trigger of his peacekeeper as Bloodhound scans the area. A full squad. Fully equipped.

Yet, they make a good enough team. The ring closes in on their position and Bloodhound nails the first runner between the eyes with their sentinel. A loud whistle exhaling from it before they load the next bullet with ease. Octavio really could have watched them aim down the sights for hours, but there’s business to be taken care of.

When Bloodhound gets knocked, it’s after Octavio had burst forward and knocked another with his choke. Bloodhound’s yelp curls his blood, making him whip around to see Caustic stomping towards their downed body-

It really is an act of desperation when Octavio swears and pulls out his wingman, hands shaking with too much energy and yet he manages to catch his shoulder, making Caustic turn around and focus attention on him.

Octavio has no shields, is half health, and low on bullets. A reckless move as he taunts the scientist into coming closer, before blasting him with his last bullet of his peacekeeper.

“We have our apex champions!”

\--

It’s Bloodhound that approaches him after. Octavio nearly swoons when they grab his shoulder again, only to beam behind his mask as they huff. They tell him he was reckless, a fool for almost losing his champion position, and yet that they are grateful he allowed them the shared victory. That they will repay him.

He doesn’t even process what the ‘repayment’ is. Just swooning and agreeing and watching their retreating back like a love sick puppy.

It isn’t until he’s invited over and he’s finding himself sitting comfortably on some furs cross legged and maskless that he realizes what he’s signed up for.

They have incense burning in their home. Arthur and Munnin both keep a watchful eye on Octavio from the side, crooning gently with Arthur taking a particular interest in the metal upon Octavio’s face and ears.

Yet, Octavio can’t bring himself to pay attention. Not when Bloodhound is explaining a protection ritual, a comfortable attire on and their mask set to the side. He’s starstruck, really, with their deep red hair tucked behind one ear and hinting at being shaved underneath. Their warmed, golden eyes sweeping his face as they draw with their warm fingertips with some sort of herb substance across his face, neck, and shoulders.

His hazel eyes fall to their lips, how a plump lower lip is tucked behind their teeth, a sharp canine about making him swoon- as if the Helm of awe upon their right cheek would not already. The implications of more body mods about set Octavio for a loop.

He’s squirming in his spot, quickly stopping when they murmur for him to not. Watching their lips form the words so close, their breath smelling of a cinnamon tea they must have had earlier as they draw the last remaining shape just below Octavio’s lip. Their thumb catches his lip briefly, making his heart skip three beats when he watches their own eyes flicker down to his mouth.

So close, so close, just do it Octavio-

And then, they lean back, breathing out a soft sigh. “Alright, you may move now.” Leaning back on their own knees to watch him...well, NOT move.

He seems starstruck, looking at them with the red and black symbols on his face. Bloodhound finds their own heart jumping, politely adverting their gaze.

When Octavio asks for a mirror to see their handywork, playful and beaming bright to make the dimple piercings in his cheeks crease, Bloodhound has never been happier to leave a room to fetch an item.

And to calm their own heart.

They suppose falling for a foolish daredevil is not the WORST thing they have done.


End file.
